


Something New

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Valentines Day Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “You said my Valentines Day gift was doing whatever I want tonight.” Otabek smiles with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows at him.“It was also that expensive new coffee machine.”“That too. Thank you Kotyonek.” Otabek says in a sickeningly sweet voice as he leans over to kiss Yuri’s cheek. “I’m gonna make you feel really good though, okay? I promise. I just want to try something we haven’t done before.”





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodeBlue321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue321/gifts).



> Thanks to Hannah for requesting this!! I hope you enjoy it!!

“You know, I really didn’t think you were this kinky, Beka.” Yuri says, watching as his boyfriend lays all his gala neck ties out on their bed, trying to see which are the best for tying Yuri’s wrists to the bed. 

“You said my Valentines Day gift was doing whatever I want tonight.” Otabek smiles with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows at him. 

“It was also that expensive new coffee machine.”

“That too. Thank you Kotyonek.” Otabek says in a sickeningly sweet voice as he leans over to kiss Yuri’s cheek. “I’m gonna make you feel really good though, okay? I promise. I just want to try something we haven’t done before.”

“I trust you.” Yuri shrugs, watching as Otabek settles on the ties he wants to use and lets his eyes wander to the growing bulge in his partner’s jeans. It’s cute that Otabek is so excited for sex. They’ve been together for years now, each in their early twenties, and practice has been running them ragged lately, leaving little leftover energy for sex, let alone  _ creative _ sex. 

“Come here.” Otabek smiles once he sets the ties aside, crawling onto the bed and over Yuri to lean down and give him a kiss, soft, but with plenty of heat behind it. 

“Mm.” Yuri hums into it, parting his lips to let Otabek’s tongue nudge into his mouth. He’s a sucker for foreplay. Otabek is always soft and warm when they’re just getting into it and he loves the way Otabek kisses him. He sighs against him and pushes one hand up into his hair, dragging his nails lightly over the fuzzy part of Otabek’s undercut to make him purr. 

“You’re gonna feel so good, Yura.” Otabek sighs, turning his head to kiss down his neck. 

“Don’t leave hickies. Yakov was pissed last time.”

“But I love marking you.”

“Keep ‘em low.” Yuri laughs a little, blushing when Otabek trails his mouth down to his collarbone and sucks on his skin. He’s so pale, he always bruises easily. Otabek has a field day with bite marks and hickies when it’s the off season, but Yuri has some photoshoots later this week, so he has to stay in line. 

Otabek lifts Yuri’s shirt, pushing it up his chest to expose his pecs, his nipples pink and hard as Otabek licks his lips at them. They’re a big erogenous zone for Yuri and Otabek never ignores them when they’re getting warmed up - especially for an occasion like Valentines Day sex. 

“Beka.” Yuri whines when he takes one of his nipples in his mouth, running his tongue around the nub and flicking it. 

“Mm.” Otabek purrs, pulling off, so Yuri can lift his arms and he can pull the shirt off of him. He kisses down Yuri’s torso, over his abs until he’s hovering over the tent growing in Yuri’s skinny jeans. “You’re excited.” He smiles, kissing the bulge through the denim. 

“Shut up.” Yuri’s face flushes as Otabek thumbs his jeans open and drags down the zipper, mouthing at him through his boxer-briefs instead. “Fuck.” He sighs, growing hard under the warmth and pressure of his boyfriend’s mouth. Otabek has a real talent for oral, but he always drags it out. “You’re such a tease.”

“You love it.”

“Sometimes.” Yuri whines, rolling his hips to try and urge him on. “Can you suck me?” He asks, voice breathy and desperate. “I’ll eat your ass when I prep you.”

“Fair deal.” Otabek grins, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Yuri’s jeans and underwear to tug them all down his hips. Yuri’s cock springs out when it’s freed, flushed pink and glistening at the tip. “You’re gonna fuck me so good with this.” He sighs, tossing Yuri’s clothes to the floor as he settles comfortably between his legs and drags his tongue up the underside.

Yuri groans and pushes his hand into Otabek’s hair again, tangling the longer locks between his fingers until Otabek gives in and wraps his lips around his tip, lapping up pre-come before sinking down further inch by inch. “Fuck, Beks.” He sighs, letting his eyes fall shut as Otabek sinks all the way down to the base and swallows. “How do you have no fucking gag reflex at all?”

Otabek shrugs his shoulders and looks up at him, letting Yuri see the smile in his eyes as he starts to bob his head up and down, relaxing his throat to take Yuri all the way in each time. 

“Hhh,  _ Beka _ .” Yuri whines, trying not to buck his hips as he tugs at Otabek’s hair. “If you do that for too long, I’m not gonna last for you.”

Otabek pulls off with a pop and kisses the wet head of his cock. “You say that like I wouldn’t just keep riding you until you got it up for me again.”

“Oh fuck, I should not be letting you tie me down.”

Otabek just laughs and dips lower, running his tongue over Yuri’s balls, already taut and tense with arousal. He spreads Yuri’s thighs a little more and gives him one good lick around his rim to tease before he pulls back up and crawls over Yuri again. “Come here.” He whispers, letting Yuri wrap his arms around his broad shoulders as he brings their lips together again. 

Yuri licks the taste of himself out of Otabek’s mouth and runs his hand down his back until he can grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until Otabek rises and takes it off himself. “Jesus.” Yuri breathes, pushing himself up, so he can squeeze Otabek’s pecs, leaning down once to suck a nipple into his mouth and ease a groan out of Otabek. “You’re way too ripped, Jesus Christ.”

“Yura, you have like an eight pack.”

“But your  _ tits _ , I mean Christ.” Yuri sighs as he kisses a line up Otabek’s neck to his ear, nibbling on it as his hands fondle the firm muscle of his chest. He loves Otabek’s torso almost as much as he loves his ass. His thighs are pretty high on the list too, along with his thick cock, but Yuri knows that Otabek prefers receiving to giving and he loves to be inside of him. “Get naked.” He whispers, pushing down the waist of Otabek’s jeans until his cock is out. Yuri suppresses a groan at the sight of it, hard and wet with pre-come. He wraps his hand around him, giving a few pumps as they come together in a kiss again before Otabek lies back to kick them off. 

Yuri opens Otabek’s legs wide and takes the lube from the nightstand before lying down between them, purring as he wraps one hand around his cock to stroke it while he leans in to give Otabek what he wants. They both have their favorite sex acts. Yuri loves having his cock sucked and Otabek loves it when Yuri eats his ass. Otabek’s usually a little stoic and serious. Yuri’s always adored that he comes out of his shell when they have sex, but nothing compares to how Otabek acts when Yuri drags his tongue around his rim. 

“Yura.” Otabek whimpers as he licks him, hooking one leg over Yuri’s shoulder. “Fuck, I love you.”

Yuri hums his answer as he drags his tongue around Otabek’s puckered entrance, feeling it twitch at the stimulation. “You taste so good, Baby.” He murmurs before kissing down his perineum and massaging that with his tongue too. It makes Otabek whine and squirm, his thigh tensing against Yuri’s cheek. 

“Yuri.” Otabek gasps, rolling his hips to chase his mouth. “Use your fingers, or I’m gonna get too close.”

“Says the guy who was just edging the fuck out of me.” Yuri teases, reaching for the lube and popping the cap to slick his fingers up. “You’re so cute when I rim you.”

“I like it.” Otabek blushes, sighing when Yuri eases the first finger inside of him. 

Yuri always likes this part too. Otabek goes all soft and pliant for him, letting Yuri work him open one finger at a time. “You’re so good for me.” Yuri coos as he pushes a second finger inside, working the muscle slowly open to make sure Otabek is as relaxed as he can be. 

“Yura, I’m good.”

“Not yet.” Yuri smiles, turning his head to kiss the inside of Otabek’s thigh as he pushes the third finger in. Otabek always gets too eager, but Yuri knows exactly how much he needs to have sex without any pain. They’ve had years of practice, trying to fuck without being too sore to skate. 

“Yuraaaa.” Otabek squirms and starts to push his hips down against Yuri’s hand. “I’m ready. Let me tie you up.”

“Never thought I’d hear Otabek Altin say that.” Yuri laughs, removing his fingers and kissing back up Otabek’s torso until he’s lying over him and can give him a proper kiss. Otabek kisses him with more heat and hunger than before, so Yuri decides to relent and let his lover take what he wants. 

Otabek ties him down with care, using his neck ties to bind Yuri’s wrists tightly but comfortably to the bed posts. He kisses his wrists and Yuri has to blush at how much love Otabek puts even in to something like bondage play just to make sure he’s comfortable. 

Yuri groans when Otabek slicks his cock up for him and moves over to straddle his hips. He’s never not been able to touch Otabek before and he finds himself already tugging at the restraints. He wants to squeeze his pecs, reach around and smooth his hands over Otabek’s ass like he always does, but he  _ can’t _ . It makes him whine as Otabek lifts himself up and positions Yuri’s cock how he needs it. 

“You’re pretty antsy already.” Otabek smiles as he slowly eases himself down on Yuri’s cock, easing a moan out of him. “Wishing you could touch me, Baby?”

“Yes.” Yuri huffs, pushing his hips up to meet with Otabek’s ass. “ _ Fuck _ , I want to touch you.”

“Yeah?” Otabek grins, lifting himself up and sitting himself back down to get used to the presence of Yuri inside of him. 

He’s so fucking warm, tight around his cock, muscles tensing around him as Otabek starts to find a rhythm. Cowgirl is a dangerous position for Otabek. All his strength is in his thighs and his core, so he can go as long as he wants to, set a punishing pace that turns Yuri into a quivering mess without breaking a sweat. “Beka.” Yuri sighs. “Your ass is so fucking tight.”

“Mm, bet you wish you could touch it right now, huh?”

“Fuck yeah I do.” Yuri grits out, tugging on his restraints once before pouting and letting his eyes wander to Otabek’s cock. “If you let one of my hands go, I can jerk you off.”

“Bargaining already?” Otabek laughs, his voice a little breathier and his face flushed as he picks up the pace. “Oh fuck.” He breathes. “Baby, you feel so good inside me like this. I love riding you.”

“Don’t dirty talk to me and not let me touch you.” Yuri pouts. “This isn’t fair.” 

“Mm, but you’re being so good and well behaved for me, Yura.” Otabek draws out the nickname as he bends over and presses their lips together, sucking Yuri’s lower lip right into his mouth and sucking on it as he rolls his hips. “You fuck me so good. Love it when you let me take the lead, Baby.” He whispers against Yuri’s wet lips. 

“Jesus, Beka.” Yuri pants as Otabek sits back again and picks up the pace, punching a groan out of him. “ _ Fuck _ .” He tries to thrust up to meet with Otabek’s ass, fuck him harder like he wants to, but he can’t. Otabek has the control and he keeps working them up to a more and more punishing pace. He wants to fucking wreck him. He wants to rip his hand out of the neck tie and spank him until Otabek has to go to practice with a handprint on his ass, but he’s at Otabek’s mercy.

“Yura.” Otabek moans, his head tipping back as he rides him at a pace that shouldn’t be humanly possible.  _ God _ , Yuri wishes he could touch his thighs. “Oh fuck Baby, you feel so good. I love your cock.” He trails one hand up his own chest and trails the other one down, lets Yuri watch as he toys with one of his nipples and jerks himself off, still maintaining perfect balance as he bounces in Yuri’s lap. “I want to make you come inside me, Kotyonek.”

Yuri whines at the sweet nickname and rolls his hips in desperation.  _ Kitten _ . “Beka, I’m gonna fucking come.”

“Yeah, Baby?” Otabek grins. “You gonna be good for me?”

“I created a fucking monster with you.” Yuri pants, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. It’s probably good that he’s so close to coming because he’s pretty sure Otabek’s thighs are gonna break his pelvis at this rate, but damn if he doesn’t want this sex to last forever. “ _ God _ , make me come, Beka.”

Otabek’s pace falters a little bit and Yuri knows he’s close when he stops dirty talking, just whimpering and whining as he uses Yuri’s dick to get himself off. Yuri kind of likes that. He likes Otabek tying him down, using him just for his cock like this. It makes him moan and Otabek echoes the sound, hips stuttering as he jerks himself off faster and then they’re both crying out. 

“Beka!” Yuri shouts when he comes, bucking up underneath him and gasping as orgasm rips through him. He feels Otabek come at the same time he does, shooting hot ropes of come over his stomach as he empties his own deep inside of him. It should be gross, but oh fuck, it’s hot. 

“Holy shit.” Otabek pants, doubling over and planting his hands on either side of Yuri’s head for balance as he comes down. “Yura, that was so good. Thank you, Baby.” He says as he presses their lips together in a soft lazy kiss. “Are you okay? Do your arms hurt?”

“Little bit.” Yuri smiles, blushing at Otabek going back to his sweet self as he reaches up and unties the makeshift restraints. “Mm, thank you.” He sighs when he’s free, shaking his hands out and finally wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist to grab his ass with both hands. “Alright, that was fun, but I need a while before we have sex like that again. I can’t stand not touching you here.”

“Mm, you’re cute.” Otabek sighs, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s hair. “You want to take a bath with me?”

“A bath? Ooh la la.” Yuri teases  as he plants a kiss on Otabek’s sharp jaw. “You going soft on me, Altin?”

“I’m pretty sure I went soft when we bought those matching aprons in the kitchen.” Otabek laughs as he pushes up and climbs out of Yuri’s lap. “I think this was a pretty kick ass Valentines Day.”

“Almost makes up for having to see Victor’s hickeys at practice tomorrow.” Yuri yawns, stretching his arms out as he hops off the bed. “But yeah.” He smiles. “It’s good to spend it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again Hannah for supporting me, I hope you enjoyed this! (Sorry it took me a little while!!)


End file.
